


Losing Battle

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Kendall is there for JR through everything.





	Losing Battle

Her world stopped the moment he had collapsed in front of her, and it rewarded her with a selfish escape. As she sat at his bedside, she was allowed to forget her divorce and her kidnapping. Allowed to forget the wreckage and the trust she had been emptied of. Now, she could only see him – a father and a husband – who was fighting to be there for his family.  
  
Placing her hand over his, she offered him any strength she had left, “When you wake up, I’ll be here. And if you’ll let me, I’ll help you through this, JR.”


End file.
